Fall in love
by Mellanie Black
Summary: A amizade de James era tão importante pra Lily que ela não a arriscaria por nada...mas seria essa amizade mais forte que seu amor? Oneshot


**Resumo: A amizade de James era tão importante pra Lily que ela não a arriscaria por nada...mas seria essa amizade mais forte que seu amor?**

**N/A**: Essa fic surgiu de uma conversa de madrugada no MSN, quando a Bia (Black) disse:" - Hey, isso dá uma fic! " Daí, deu! Então, sis, dedico essa oneshot a você, minha gêmula querida que me fez voltar a escrever e me convenceu a publicar, e ainda betou essa fic!!! XDDD

Publicada especialmente hoje,que é aniversário dessa pessoinha fofa!!! PARABÉNS, MANINHA!!!!

E você, leitor(a), espero que goste do resultado desse surto.

**Disclaimer:** Nem Lily, nem James, nem o fantástico mundo de Harry Potter foram idealizados por mim, o que não quer dizer, em nenhum momento, que não me pertençam.

**Fall in love***

James andava ao lado da ruiva.

Os anos de briga haviam se tornado uma doce amizade, nenhum dos dois sabia como. Mas quando uma guerra explode, você passa a rever seus conceitos. Amigos podem se revelar cruéis e decepcionantes, e o menino mais implicante da escola pode surpreendentemente ser o único a te consolar num momento de dor.

Era nisso que Lily pensava enquanto caminhava ao lado dele. Era outono e as folhas das árvores caíam em tons de marrom variados, que faziam acentuar o castanho dos olhos do menino... do rapaz a seu lado.

O tempo havia transformado implicância em companheirismo, tapas em cócegas, ódio em...digamos...amizade. Uma amizade que fazia Sirius sorrir de lado, mas que James se apressava em esclarecer:

- Ela é uma irmã, Pads!

- Irmão sou eu, Prongs, e eu nunca te fiz suspirar, espero...Nem fico andando de mãos dadas com você!

- Ahhh, vai roer um osso, Sirius!

Mas Sirius não estava com eles agora. Nenhum dos marotos havia querido sair do castelo. A noite anterior fora demasiado cansativa, eles disseram. Até Remo podia sentir a tensão que pairava sobre as cabeças do mundo bruxo. E isso não ajudava o lobo a controlar seus atos.

Nada disso, no entanto, se passava pela cabeça do maroto nesse instante. Ele só sorria, acompanhando os raios de sol refletirem-se nas folhas do chão e nos galhos nus, produzindo uma cor de cobre que encaixava perfeitamente nos cabelos de Lily à medida que ela andava, tagarelando sobre como a rua da casa de seus pais ficava linda nessa época do ano, e como as crianças passeavam de bicicleta levantando as folhas ao aumentar a velocidade.

Ele balançou a cabeça e fez um muxoxo:

- Pobrezinhas...

Lily parou, soltou a mão do braço dele e colocou ambas na própria cintura, assumindo um ar insultado:

-Pobrezinhas porquê? É lindo, divertido, e eu adorava passear de bicicleta no outono! Não há nada de ruim em...- mas ela foi interrompida por um James com ar de superioridade.

- Lily, querida...vc já voou _sobre_ as folhas no outono? É muiiito mais emocionante que simplesmente amassá-las com as rodas de uma bicicleta!!

- Bruxo esnobe...- ela resmungou, empinando o nariz e caminhando a passos largos pra longe dele.

Mas ele a conhecia bem demais pra acreditar na pose de ofendida da garota. Sorriu, fez um movimento rápido de cabeça pra afastar o cabelo do rosto e correu para alcançá-la. Esticou os braços e os passou pela cintura dela, sem diminuir a velocidade, erguendo-a no ar e girando.

- Ah!!! – Lily deu um gritinho agudo com a surpresa - Me põe no chão!! James, me solta!!! É sério!!! Eu vou cair!!!

- Não vai cair! – ele parou de girar, ainda segurando ela no alto.- Mas também não vai descer até retirar o que disse!

-Tá bem, eu retiro...– ela revirou os olhos, ao que ele sorriu, triunfante e a recolocou no chão.

- ...você **não** é um bruxo!

Lily sorriu ao vê-lo estreitar os olhos com a gracinha. Sabia q ele não ia deixar passar em branco, então já estava preparada pra pegar a varinha quando o viu fazer uma expressão natural e responder:

- Bem, não posso dizer o mesmo de você! – Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo maroto, e voltou a andar.

A garota abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes,tentando decidir se era uma ofensa ou uma constatação, e pensando em como responder a isso. Balançou a cabeça e resolveu se juntar a ele na caminhada.

- Tá bom, você venceu!

Devo admitir que você não ficou pra trás...Mas nunca será páreo pra um maroto! – ele sorria, o peito estufado, a mão direita solenemente sobre o coração.

- Chato! – ela revirou os olhos e deu um soquinho no braço dele, antes de voltar a enlaçá-lo.

- Ahh, mas você me ama, que eu sei...- ele piscou.

- Pior que sim...- ela respondeu, olhando pra frente, como quem comenta sobre o tempo.

James arregalou os olhos, quase tropeçou numa raiz saliente e olhou pra ruiva, que continuava observando as folhas, como se nada tivesse acontecido_. " James, você tá ficando maluco...ela quis dizer como amigo...foi uma brincadeira, não pode ter sido sério. Ou será que...Seria tipo uma indireta muito direta daquela que a outra pessoa fica pensaaaaaaando muito depois??Não, a Lily nunca ia...ou ia?"_

Lily andava olhando pra frente, admirando atenta as folhas do caminho, os raios de sol, o coração acelerado no peito. Fazia muito tempo que aquela amizade era mais pra ela que simples companheirismo, mais que a irmandade que ele pregava aos amigos. Mas James havia sido crucial pra ela de tal maneira que arriscar viver sem a presença constante dele, a compreensão, o jeito de fazê-la sorrir, era arriscar demais. Mesmo por amor.

"_Mas deixar escapar uma indireta de vez em quando não pode fazer mal, pode?"_

No fundo, ela queria ter a coragem de parar, olhar bem nos olhos dele e desabafar: **Mas que droga! você é meu carma, só vc ainda não notou!!!** Mas não...No quesito coragem ela ficava bem atrás do Leão de Mágico de Oz, perdendo feio pro Papa-léguas e pro Coragem, o cão covarde. Ao menos o papa-léguas comia o alpiste antes de enterrar a cabeça no chão...

- Lily... – ela se virou para olhá-lo, estavam caminhando em silencio havia um tempo, mas num silêncio confortável, que ele agora quebrara. Ela sorriu como sempre, amigável, mas não pôde evitar respirar mais fundo quando seus olhos fitaram os dele. Os olhos dele sempre a faziam pensar nas lembranças alegres do outono, e vê-los tão de perto entre as folhas a pegou de surpresa. Ela se pegou desejando que ele dissesse algo...que ela não precisasse se declarar, que ele entendesse...

- Oi?

- Eu...também amo vc.

Ok, aquilo a havia pegado de surpresa, mas ela sorriu um sorriso amargo, baixou os olhos e voltou a andar_." Como amiga, como uma irmãzinha...Ah, James, eu só queria que vc realmente me amasse..."_

- Eu sei, Jay, mas...quando eu disse que te amava, bem, eu quis dizer amor. – Ela sabia que podia se arrepender amargamente daquilo, mas ouvir aquelas palavras da boca dele...Seria melhor ouvir um "Eu te odeio" sincero que um "Eu te amo" de amigo, vindo dele, ali, em meio às folhas de outono.

- Eu tb. – Ele olhava pra ela, a expressão calma de sempre, um meio sorriso no rosto. Pra ele, era alívio, ela via complacência.

- Não, James! – Ela parou de andar, a respiração ofegante, exasperada, irritada por ele não estar entendendo. – Você não entendeu! – Ela virou de frente pra ele. – Eu te amo! Assim, tipo, amor!! – ela fazia gestos e apontava pro coração.

- Eu tb, Lily! – Ele ria com a cena caricaturada que via. A ruiva era certamente engraçada quando se achava mal compreendida.

- Hunfff... – ela bufou, respirou fundo duas vezes, fechou as orbes verdes por longos instantes até abri-las de uma só vez e encarar fundo os olhos do menino, que não pôde deixar de reparar o quão a cor daqueles olhos estava intensa. – Eu te amo. Não como irmã, não como amiga, não como confidente, só...- ela se aproximou do rosto dele de uma vez, como que pra não perder a coragem. Murmurou - ...assim.

E Lily venceu de vez a distância que separava os lábios dela dos dele, venceu o medo de perder aquela amizade, venceu aquela vozinha que dizia pra ela que ela não devia tentar. Mas naquele momento, ela não pensava em vitórias, só pensava no quão obtuso ele devia ser pra não entender a coisa. E no quanto sua mão apertava a gravata dele, que ela puxara pra não perder a coragem.

Então, ela puxou com violência o rosto de volta pra trás, e abriu os olhos, exasperada:

- Entendeu agora??

Foi quando ela viu um sorriso no rosto dele que ela nunca havia visto antes. Ele transbordava pelos olhos e tocava a ponta dos cabelos.E o sorriso se alargou mais ainda quando ela o ouviu dizer:

- Sim, Lily, já faz tempo que eu entendi. Quem não entendeu foi você. Eu também te amo.

Ele subiu a mão lentamente pelo braço dela, passando pelo ombro e pelo rosto, até chegar à nuca, e puxá-la levemente mas com firmeza em sua direção. E a beijar, dessa vez sem surpresa, sem violência, sem exasperação.

E tudo que Lily conseguiu pensar coerentemente foi _"Ahhh...então era isso...Entendi."_

**N/A:* Fall é outro nome para a estação do outono, em inglês, e a expressão (to) Fall in love quer dizer: se apaixonar.**

**Então, é isso, espero que tenham gostado!**


End file.
